Blame It on My Own Sick Pride
by assbuttfortwo
Summary: As part of his punishment, Loki is forced to marry an alien empress, which will bind them as allies. However, Loki is much more interested in the head maid of his new wife, and this isn't his first time meeting her. Maybe he can convince her to help him escape, or maybe he's getting more than he bargained for. LokixOC; post Avengers
1. Chapter 1

It was cold, oh so cold. He wanted to exhale, but he was not able to. His lungs squeezed tightly and he wondered if he would suffocate to death. If not, he would dehydrate first. Old age was much too far away for that possibility. While the pressure on his lungs was building, it was an extremely slow process. Death was a long ways away.

He couldn't be sure if that was good or not. The chance of survival was more likely, but the torture would continue. Space's effect on him wasn't even the worst part, it was what was going on internally. Facing the truth that had been kept from him, finding out what a monster he was… It was unbearable. And if that wasn't bad enough, the abyss he drifted through only made the aching pain worse. The void of loneliness that settled in his heart become wider.

How much time had passed? He tried to count the seconds by, but his mind couldn't focus. Had it been years? Had everyone forgotten him yet? He remembered the look on his brother's face as he fell. The sorrow and agony in those blue eyes were obvious. How could he still care for him after all the things he had done? He had ripped out the heart of the one person who still cared for him. The guilt ate at him and he began to wonder if he truly deserved this.

His mind started swimming and he couldn't grasp onto anything as he lost consciousness.

* * *

Pale lips split open and dragged a ragged breath through. The dry air instantly made his throat parched. He became all too aware of how devoid of water his mouth was as he subconsciously smacked his lips together. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth and the title of "Silvertongue" suddenly seemed ironic.

He forced his eyelids open and immediately regretted it. Harsh sunslight burned his eyes and spread to the tendons and brain. He forced out a groan and raised his hand to shield himself from the violent rays. He blinked rapidly, trying to adjust. He saw movement to his right and quickly looked over in case of danger.

Much to his surprise, he saw a strange creature crawling across the sand. It was roughly the size of his palm and had no fur, but brown leathery skin instead. It had two pairs of flippers, the back set were larger than the front. Its black, beady eyes stared at him for a moment. Then, very quickly, it used its bill to separate the sand and dove beneath it.

He laid their a longer, not sure what to do. After a glance around, he knew he was in a vast desert, but that was all. His brain told him to get up and be on the lookout for danger, but his body refused to listen. He was much too exhausted and had no choice but to lay in the sand, no matter how uncomfortable it was.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, a shadow fell over him. He snapped open his eyes to see the silhouette of another creature. The details were hard to make out due to the sun behind it. It leaned its head down and sniffed him. He scowled at it when he got a whiff of its disgusting breath.

"Paca?" a feminine voice called out. "Why have you stopped? We have to - Oh my!" He heard something land on the soft sand. "Sir! Are you alright?" The lady reached him, but like the creature, he could not see details.

He turned his head and saw her bare feet beside him. They were very strange - they were much longer than normal ones and the heels were raised off the ground, but the pose seemed natural to her. She had red markings on her skin and claws rather than toenails.

"Let me help you!" she said. She grasped the clothing on his shoulders with a surprising amount of strength. His face remained closed to the ground so he knew she was not very tall. He felt himself hoisted onto the creature called Paca. He suddenly became dizzy and his vision went fuzzy. He blacked out again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I usually don't write these, but I thought I should just this once. I don't know how often this is going to be updated, but I would like to find a schedule, but for now it's just when I feel like it. I've always wanted to write one of those fics with a bunch of really long chapters, so I'm going to try that with this. However, I currently have a history essay I need to write, so I'll get to that. Thank you for reading :)**

**P.S. this part of right after Thor, but it will continue to the main part of the story, after the Avengers**

* * *

Loki felt cool water splash against his lips. Instinctively, he opened his mouth and began to swallow. The liquid quenched his aching throat. "Slow down," a feminine voice murmured. He ignored the warning and continued to gulp it down. He regretted his mistake as he started choking. The water was taken away and small hands helped him sit up. Once he stopped wheezing, he opened his eyes to see a particular face.

She certainly wasn't of any species he recognized. In fact, she had a reptilian look to her. She had dark brown skin and a slightly squared jaw. Her eyes were almost too large and a disturbing yellow with black, slit pupils. Her red eyebrows were a bit thick, but were neatly shaped. Normal mouths were only wide enough to reach the center of the eyes, however, hers stretched farther, but her thick lips didn't meet up with the ends. Her nose was certainly strange. The bridge was rather subtle and didn't protrude from the face as much as it should've. She blinked at him, her incredibly long eyelashes reaching her cheekbones, which had identical red markings on each side.

He was in shock by the creature sitting in front of him, so much that it took a moment to register the hand pressed against his forehead.

"You're so cold," she murmured.

He recoiled from her. How dare she touch him! "Keep your hands off me," he sneered.

She looked surprised at his blatant rejection. She raised her hands in the universal symbol of unarmed and with the intention of doing no harm. He noticed her hands were long and slim looking, with black claws at the end of each fingertip. "Alright, I was only trying to help. I don't know what temperature your species is supposed to be normally, so I was concerned for your health." She stood from the bed they sat on and took a few steps away. Her red hair was done in many, tight braids that swayed as she walked. He was surprised to see her swollen belly. One hand rested on the unborn child and the other held the cup he had been drinking from. She offered it to him. He was almost too prideful to take it. Almost.

The corners of her wide mouth smiled lightly at him. He then decided that she was beautiful, despite her queer appearance. "I'll let you rest a bit longer, then we can talk." She turned and walked to the door. Once again, he was surprised by her body. A thick tail fell from the bottom of her dress and reached her ankles as she walked with her heels off the ground. She stopped when she reached the doorway and turned to give him another smile. "My name is Sapora."

The lights flicked off and the door shut. He returned to the darkness.

* * *

An hour later, Sapora returned. She was wary of her guest, especially since he wasn't hesitant to look down on her with those red eyes. She really was curious as to what species he was, with his blue skin that had puckered markings. He was freezing to the touch, and his personality seemed to match.

The door creaked open slowly. Light shone through and landed directly on his blue face. His eyes snapped opened and the lighting made them seem as if they were glowing. He sat up, making the covers fall to his waist. She had removed his armor when she found him, leaving him in only a thin tunic and trousers.

"I came to check on you," she told him with a smile. She knew the only way to earn his favor was to be patient. If he was as prideful and stubborn as he seemed, then she had a lot of work ahead of her.

"Why am I here?" His eyes narrowed at her.

"I could ask you the same thing." She placed the tray of food she was carrying on the nightstand. "I don't know what your species eats, but I hope this will suffice." She grabbed the empty cup that he had drank from early. "I found you on the surface. You looked half dead to me. I took you here to help you the best I could."

"Surface?" he questioned. "Are we underground?"

"Of course." She gave him a strange look. "No one in their right mind would try to live up above. I get that you're from a different world, but did you do no research on this planet before you came here?"

"What planet is this?"

She pursed her lips. "You really don't know. Well then, I guess I'll be the first to welcome you to Caldura."

"Caldura? And what species are you?"

"I am taratoran," she replied with a bit of pride. "And you? I have seen many different aliens here, but none that look like you. No offense, but blue skin is unusual, even among aliens."

"Blue skin?" he echoed.

She cocked her head, her braids shifting slightly. Sapora reached into the top drawer of the nightstand and withdrew a handheld mirror. She handed it took him and waited for his reaction.

Loki was being constantly surprised today. He looked like the Jötunn he truly was. He glanced to Sapora. Rather than fear or disgust, she looked intrigued. She didn't know that he was a monster. He studied her for a moment longer. He didn't know this planet, but she did. She also seemed very willing to help him. Perhaps if he fully gained her trust, he could get off Caldura. But he needed more information for his plan to work out.

"Where is the father?" he asked out of the blue. Confusion crossed her face. He hoped he hadn't made the mistake of assuming her to be pregnant and being wrong, therefore calling her fat. But there was no going back now, he had already put his foot in his mouth. "Of the child," he explained, gesturing to her swollen stomach.

"Oh," she said. "He's not here." Loki stopped himself from sighing with relief.

"Would your husband be upset that you have a mysterious alien in the house?"

"Oh, he isn't my husband."

Loki couldn't stop himself this time. "You're having a child out of wedlock?"

"Pardon me?"

"You've spoiled yourself so can never get married now," he said with disgust.

Sapora eyes flashed with anger. "First of all, I didn't do this to myself. I would obviously need help to become pregnant. And don't look down on me like you're any better. This is my home and I'm allowing you in here so you could heal. I've already gone through your things and there wasn't any documentation for you to be here legally. I could have you arrested, but I've decided to be nice. Don't make me change my mind. And last of all, how is it that I would be 'spoiled' because I've had sex? That is literally the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Clearly your culture is much different, but since we're on _my_ planet, my choices are socially acceptable so I _will_ be treated with the respect I deserve, especially in my own home!" Sapora took a moment to get her breath back.

Loki looked at her with wide eyes. She had seemed so innocent only moments ago, but then she turned into a spitfire. The corners of his mouth curled into a smirk. He certainly liked her. "I apologize, my lady. I spoke out of bitterness, for you see I'm still a bit 'under the weather.' I ask for your forgiveness." He placed his hand over his heart to appear more genuine.

She raised an eyebrow at him and simply stared for almost a full minute before speaking. "I don't believe I caught your name."

Loki considered whether or not he should give her his real one. "Tryggr, my name is Tryggr," he lied.

She gave him a strange look. "Alright, Tryggr it is."

"Tryggr" reached over and picked up her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Sapora." He kissed the back of her hand, causing her to blush. "You've been on your feet all day taking care of me, sit down." He moved his legs over and gently pulled her to sit on the bed. His blue hand brushed back a few of her braids and he stroked the red mark of her cheek. "Excuse me for being forward, but you are quite beautiful, my lady."

Sapora didn't know how to feel. She was confused by his sudden change in direction, but his cool fingers felt amazing as her cheeks heated. The smirk he gave her made her belly squirm. Tryggr leaned forward and brushed his thin lips over the soft flesh beneath her pointed ear. His hand landed on her jaw to turn her head to face him. She gasped slightly at his closeness. His smirk grew as he leaned in to kiss her.

Now Sapora was truly conflicted. Letting him do this was stupid, but she wanted him. Ever since Andiam had left and she found out about her pregnancy, she had been all alone. She missed the passion of romance and even though Tryggr wasn't interested in her heart, she could give him her body instead, just to feel something, even if it was fake. She just wanted to feel beautiful again, even if it was only for a short period of time.

She returned his kiss. Loki smiled into it, knowing he had caught her in his trap. Their clothes were quickly shed and even though it wasn't his true name that fell from her lips, pride swelled in him. But all he had done was manipulated an emotionally weak pregnant woman. So just like the feeling of love Sapora was after, his pride was short lived.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So I just saw Thor 2 just several hours ago, as I write this. I won't reveal any spoilers, but you should stay after for the scene after the credits. Also, when the time comes, I'll try to put the movie into this story. Anyway, here we go :)**

**"Ahahaha." - Odin, the Allfather, king of Asgard, Thor 2: the Dark World**

* * *

Sapora did her best to nurse Tryggr back to health. She had been alarmed to wake up next to him, his skin a pale creamy color rather than the rich blue it had been. His red eyes had become a green-blue. The change in his own appearance seemed to satisfy him for some reason. He never explained anything to her, but she didn't press too much.

It had only been a week since she found him. She returned to the apartment from a visit with the doctor about her child. But he wasn't there. She looked for any sign of him, but it was as if he had never existed.

* * *

**16 months later**

It wasn't long after the Battle of New York that Asgard encountered a new planet full of intelligent life. These creatures were more advanced than the humans of Midgard, but were not up to par with Asgard. To insure their alliance, a marriage would take place. An Asgardian man would marry the empress. _But who?_ Surely not the elder son, the Crown Prince. He would need to rule Asgard one day and was needed at home. _Is there another son?_ Why, yes. But he will not do. Perhaps someone else, another in the House of Odin._ Is he too good for the empress?_ No, no, of course not._ Then why?_ He is being punished for his crimes. _Then consider a forced marriage as punishment._ But that would make him an emperor, how is that punishment?_ He will be given the title but have no rule. A simple figurehead to satisfy the people. He will be stuck on the planet and unable to leave. His rights will be restrained._

* * *

Long fingers twisted and pulled before giving a sturdy yank. "How does it feel?"

"Perfect." Empress Kaytee turned as Sapora continued to straighten out the black dress. "You'll be coming out there with me."

Sapora blinked in surprise. "I beg your pardon?"

"I'll need you as support. You know that I haven't been empress long. I was raised to be one, but this is new territory. I've never been very good with foreign affairs. My mother practically spoon fed me when we came up with this." She sighed and the corners of her thin lips turned downwards in a pout.

Sapora smiled slightly. "Of course I'll go with you, Empress Kaytee."

"Oh, don't you start too with this 'Empress Kaytee' business. You're my best friend, no need to add 'Empress' to it."

A giggle escaped Sapora's lips. "Isn't that improper?" she joked. She began to run a brush through her empress's hair.

Kaytee sighed. "Yeah, I suppose. Alright, in public, especially in front of my parents, add empress. But in private, like now, it isn't needed. Deal?"

"Deal." She slid the golden circlet onto Kaytee's head. The jewel fell between her thin eyebrow. The whole thing looked a bit ridiculous with her bangs almost reaching her brow. "I'm surprised your father hasn't said anything about your hair," she commented, fluffing out Kaytee's shoulder length hair.

"I know, these bangs aren't working with the crown. Oh well." She shrugged. "How do I look?" She held out her arms and spinned for inspection. The top had a low V cut neckline and the only support she had up top was the strings tied around her neck with no sleeves. At the waist it poofed out a bit and ended about mid-thigh. Her feet were bare, as taratorans rarely wore shoes.

Sapora smiled. This style was very common for the high class on Caldura. "Wonderful."

A knock sounded at the door. An Asgardian servant came in to escort them to the throne room. They quickly hurried out and went down long halls and corridors until large double doors stood in front of them. Kaytee threw her shoulders back, straightened her spine, uncurled her tail, held up her head, and walked through the doors as they opened.

Sapora quickly retreated to the side in order to not be noticed. She watched closely as Empress Kaytee approached Odin, the King of Asgard. A row of guards stood on each side of the path, standing ramrod straight. Her internal nervousness did not show. She appeared calm and collected, as she had been taught to do as a child.

When she reached the throne, she bowed her head in greeting, which Odin returned. Queen Frigga and Prince Thor stood on the raised platform on each side of the large throne. They glanced at each other. Neither than seen a taratoran before, and the appearance of the empress was rather shocking. Kaytee had the narrow waist and wide hips like most of her kind. Her stripes and hair were orange, unlike Sapora's red and her brown skin wasn't as dark in comparison. She wasn't extremely busty and the bridge of her nose was more existent than most. But she was still considered to be attractive in their species standards.

"Empress Kaytee of Caldura." Odin's voice boomed throughout the throne room. "We welcome you to Asgard."

A smile slid across Kaytee's face and she put on her friendly politics mask. "I am honored to be here, King Odin."

He gestured to the woman at his left. "This is my wife, Queen Frigga." And to his right, "My son, Prince Thor."

Kaytee offered them both a smile a nod, which they returned, but Thor's seemed a bit tight and hesitant. "King Odin, I do not intend to be rude, but where is he?"

Odin let out a low breath. "If you wish to change your mind about the deal, I would understand. Prince Loki is a prisoner and caused much death and destruction on Midgard."

"I understand, but I have agreed to the deal and will not back out. Besides, I would do anything for my people."

Odin nodded. "So be it." He waved his hand and guards brought him out. They held chains that were attached to a collar around his neck. His hands were also bound, but he walked as if they weren't there and he had every right to be in the room.

Sapora bit her lip to stop herself from gasping. _This_ was Prince Loki? Loki was Tryggr?! Her stomach twisted and she became nauseous. She had slept with her best friend's husband-to-be, her Emperor! This was not good, not good at all! Kaytee couldn't find out, but Sapora also couldn't just hide something like that from her. And what if Tryg- Loki told her?!

While Sapora was quietly freaking out, Loki raised an eyebrow at the woman who he was supposed to marry. He identified her as the same species as Sapora. His lips curled into a smile. _Fascinating. _


End file.
